


Alone

by Milkymangoos



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Other, Sadness, don't read if you’re sensitive on this subject, it’s just me writing about my feelings, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymangoos/pseuds/Milkymangoos
Summary: I was feeling sad and felt like writing about it





	Alone

So, you’re all alone now huh? Isolated and cold all by yourself, look at everyone, they all have someone to count on. What about you? Yeah, that’s what I thought. Nothing and no one, do you really think someone cares about what you think or how you feel? You’re so naive, just like a kid. Everyone you encounter are disgusted by who you are and what you do, no wonder everyone you love leaves you alone at the end, why am I still here talking to you? I could be out right now, hanging out with all the persons that care for me. But I’m here, showing you how pathetic and disgusting you are, because I’m the only one here for you and telling you the truth. You’re never gonna know what true love is or even real friendship, you know why? Because no one likes you and never will. You’re just a piece of garbage or a toy no one wants to play with because it’s boring and not fun at all. That’s what you are. Do you realise the only time someone’s going to hold your hands is when death is coming to get you? It’s going to lead you through all your bad memories and remind you how of an awful person you were and that you never deserved to be loved and you died alone, without anybody   
To count on  
To love   
To trust  
To admire 

To get you out of here,

It’s such a shame.

You should just end it all right now.

Let me lead you to were you belong.

Hold my hand, and it’s all going to be over.

You know you’ll be alone forever anyway.


End file.
